That's all I ask
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: Go by the title... A one-shot!


Hi y'all! I haven't written anything in forever! Well I'm back now and this is just a general playing around with our vampire loves Zero and Kaname! ^___^ :dances around:

Special mention to xXxDarkenedAngelxXx : My first reviewer and helping me get a hang on fic writing! She requested a KaZe.. I generally like a ZeKA.. oh well I'll get over myself now! ^_^ enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. If I did- it'd be a Yaoi ^__^

Zero lay on his bed and stared out of the window. Looking at the cool outside, he relished the calm it brought. It was fall, his favorite season. When all the trees colored beautifully, and a certain someone was out of most activities on campus. A sigh escaped his lips which were candy pink and the color of his light eyes lightened a shade further. It was the only time of the year when he'd get some off time for his nerves. He felt a little bit off the earth- he hadn't fed for a while and knew quite well the pangs would follow.

A pureblood vampire sat at his table, looking out to the crescent moon. He knew today was a good day. Night perhaps for _**him**_. It was past the time for patrol and now was the quiet he knew he needed.

The vampire got out of his chair and pulled on the suit jacket that he had left on the other chair. Quickly he made his way out of the room and towards the Sun dorms. Being the Moon dorm head he had access to all the parts of the school.

Standing outside the door, Kaname pondered for a second whether what he was doing was right.

His senses picked up on how the vibes of the vampire on other side of the door were rather weak. He opened the door a crack with his mind and slipped inside.

Zero felt the presence of a certain pure blood enter his room and his dulled eyes seemed to light up.

He felt a small tingle down his spine. "Kuran," he said acknowledging his existence. The said vampire came out of the shadow and into the part of the room which was moon lit.

As he slid there, Zero noticed his breath caught on the sight before him. The dark haired older vampire with his beautiful brown eyes and pale skin stood there in the moonlight. _He looks like a demon. A beautiful demon._ Zero justified the demon in his head- someone could be so beautiful and convincing to bring you to paradise and only then you realize that it'd been hell all along. He unconsciously slid into a sitting position, wanting to see more of the pureblood.

Kaname watched as the young hunter stared at him, enjoying the eyes studying him. Yes, that was what he had been waiting for. He took a step towards the bed and held a pair of lilac eyes as they slid up to meet his.

Zero realized he'd been staring, his cheeks colored slightly. Then reason made its way into his semi-functional brain. "What do you want?" he asked as Kaname now proceeded to sit down on the bed beside his feet. Zero immediately pulled his feet back towards him, not wanting the vampire to touch him. A small voice in the back of his head made him nervous. What could Kuran want?

"You," Kaname replied simply and paused for effect. "I want you to feed," he completed.

Zero's eyes widened when Kaname paused for a moment. It defiantly made him wonder what the other vampire wanted. _Seriously_.

"No thank you, I'm doing just fine," Zero replied. Usually he'd shake his head away, but today he couldn't break the stare the pureblood had locked him in.

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Really? You think I can't sense your aura dipping?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Zero's color ran. You have to be very close to a person or you have to really pay attention to notice someone's aura change. _Perhaps it's his pureblood sense that changes the way you look at things_, Zero thought. Feeling weird, he finally broke eye contact and stared at the risen moon instead. The light was pure and there was a small breeze that seemed to be blowing into the room. A long moment passed in silence.

A sound of silk on silk made Zero look over to where the pureblood seemed to be stripping off his tie and shirt. "What the _HELL_ are you doing, Kuran?" Zero yelled. First of all the Pureblood was here in the same room as him and made him nervous. And now he was stripping in full view of the young hunter!

"Doing community service," he replied calmly. "But I don't like my clothes getting dirty."

Zero felt mad. Not had the demon insulted him by proving to him that he was doing a favor to him by feeding him; but he also set to remind him that he was soiled. The hurt resounded in his purple eyes that changed to sparkling silver. "_Get out of here_," Zero growled out. If there was one thing he couldn't or wouldn't stand was the insufferable vanity and pride of Kaname's. In response, Kaname simply slid his eyes up to meet Zero's and there seemed to be something about them that made apprehension crawl on his skin.

Undoing the last button on his shirt, Kaname placed it neatly on the pile of his belongings on the chair. He made his way to the bed and Zero sat up, putting the most amount of distance between them. Kaname made an unconscious sound as he thought of what to do next. Zero waited with baited breath. "Zero," Kaname called presently, standing with hands on his hips against the light coming from the window. Not imposing, just all relaxed delicious authority and beauty.

The hunter, put in a position where he had to study the gorgeous, marble-statue like body of the pureblood before him, felt trapped. "What?" he mumbled the question he would have usually yelled.

Kaname was exuding a different kind of aura that confused him greatly and made the demon look extremely appealing. The muscles on the arms, the panes of the marble chest and the tempting waist had something tugging deep inside Zero's body.

"I want you to drink my blood," the aristocratic Vampire said, putting his hands on his hips. "And don't make me repeat it."

Zero simply looked away. Rejected him. He didn't need to be shown his place. He knew all to well what place he held in Kaname's mind. _Hey, since when did it start mattering to him what Kaname thought of him?_ a voice at the back of his head whispered. He had absolutely no idea.

Kaname saw the rejection written all over Zero's face, but he'd never let go. He'd become used to the fact that no one could refuse him and he wanted to keep it that way. If Zero was going to be a hard nut to crack, he was going to be a better nut-cracker. He moved forward till he was sitting on the bed. Zero moved as far back as he could go, and hit his back with the headboard. Shit.

Kaname smirked but held his stare and angled his head to the side. He waited to watch the hunter's reaction, to see what he'd do.

Zero blinked seeing the pureblood giving him access to his blood. It was like being served his favorite dish on a bejeweled platter. Or his favorite drink in the most beautiful goblet.

Unconsciously he licked at his dry lips as his eyes continued to study the pureblood's beautiful torso. The way the curly dark hair fell on his collar bone, it contrasted the pale skin beautifully!

That simple action aroused Kaname, who wanted to do something at the least to let Zero know of his intentions. But the hunter had to be so blind!

He sighed. He was at the end of his patience and didn't need more of the silver haired boy's rejection or ignorance. He leaned over and caressed Zero's cheek; something he'd wanted to do for so long.

Zero flinched at the gentle touch and it didn't seem to move either. He stared hard at the hand on his cheek and back at its owner, but he saw a very different person then he was used to. The man before him had a very soft expression on his face. He eyes were soulful, lonely and open. Zero wasn't sure of what he saw. Did he suddenly see the pureblood opening up to him? The gentleness of the touch also reminded him of the pain that it could create, yet he did not fear it.

Kaname was finding it hard to believe anyone could be so ‎beautiful. The silver haired, purple eyed teen that he was looking at seemed so lonely in the world around him. They were similar- both of them stubborn, alone and proud; but now he knew a lot lay beneath the hate he pretended against the hunter. His hand slipped from the cheek onto the pale neck and onto the shoulder. He thumbed the point along the skin that he'd love to sink his teeth into. His eyes etched every part of his view into his memory and continued to caress the skinny boy.

Zero felt an undeniable shiver run down his spine as Kaname's hand rested on his heart. What was he doing?

Kaname couldn't hide what he felt and hung his head for a moment. Zero's eyes widened. The Prince of Vampires seemed at a loss of words!

"Kaname," Zero whispered as gently as he could. Something about the way the hand tightened its grip on his shoulder gave away Kaname's status- he was totally falling apart.

"Zero, I can't hold back anymore," Kaname said, lifting his eyes to the silver haired teen's. "Please drink from me tonight. That's all I ask."

Zero was taken back by the vulnerability that the pureblood had confessed. It was never until now that he's seen him drop his guard this far. Zero felt the straggling urge to comply to his demand just so he could ease the loneliness that plagued the eyes opposite him. He reached over to Kaname's shoulder and gently moved the hair off his shoulder. Dipping his head to the pearly skin, Zero could feel the pulse right under his lips. He'd normally be totally mad and ripping into the neck he was now so close to. He kissed and wetted the skin as gently as he could; enjoying the taste and the feelings it produced. Kaname's hand ran thro the silver hair, relishing the softness in which his hand rested. The soft lips of the hunter against his skin made Kaname moan. Zero stopped his activity to look at the pureblood in his arms. The sweet, adorable expression on his face was making Zero delirious.

Kaname's fingers gripped the back of Zero's head and pulled him in- their lips brushing briefly in a fleeting kiss. Kaname didn't want to scare him away, but he needed to feel Zero's lips against his, the warmth of his body on his. The boy was so rude and rebellious by day, he feared he'd tap into that side by showing even just a bit more eagerness. Kaname reached his lover's lips again and kissed him gently; increasing the length this time as well as the sweetness and the way Zero responded, blew him totally off course.

He, at first didn't know what to do, but then Zero felt Kaname's lips on his, he knew how he'd longed for this to happen. His childhood had been blown to smithereens, and his youth was sparked with jealous loneliness; he felt hurt and alone. When they first met, Zero didn't have a very good opinion of the blood-suckers on the whole. Only as time went past did he realize that he felt the safest in the pureblood's arms. Which also happened the time he fed. Blood wasn't the only thing- he wanted to be touched, to be held and loved, but he knew that was too much to expect. Kaname was the aristocratic Prince of Vampires.

Zero put his arms around the pureblood and hugged him tight as the kiss deepened. Kaname's hands explored Zero's body, needing to feel the boy's skin. What was this feeling gripping his heart and swallowing him whole? A heat ran thro' his chest as Zero breathed harder thro' his nose and kissed him deeper. Reaching the hem of his shirt, Kaname pulled it of the teen's head, needing to feel the pale skin under his palm. Each caress, each touch brought to him a completely new, satisfying and wanting feeling. As Kaname's hand brushed past Zero's nipples, he groaned into the kiss and made Kaname do it again. Smiling into the kiss, Kaname explored the pleasure point on his lover's beautiful body.

Zero was groaning and moaning into the kisses that Kaname drank up. Disconnecting his lips from Kaname's he traced a path down his soft jaw line to the crook of his neck. He slowly wetted the skin and sunk in his teeth. He drank slowly, even though the blood lust was making him want even more and faster. Zero's patience was paying of as Kaname was pleasured by the way Zero was drinking from him. He'd drunk other's blood before… but it wasn't the same as being drunk from. The blood flowing thro his vein was pouring into Zero's... _Just for you my love_, Kaname thought. _Just for you._

When Zero had drunk his fill, he looked into the pureblood's face. His injured eyes were hiding the shame he felt for being who he was. Having to live of the generosity of others was the worst blow to his pride; Kaname just kissed him lightly on the lips and licked of the excess blood on his lover's lips. Tantalizing as it was, being here with Zero, Kaname shivered as Zero's tongue found it's way into his mouth and caressed his canines, teasing them. _Where did he learn all this stuff?_ Kaname thought, but he knew he was the first.

Eager kisses and welcoming caress had Zero feeling hot in the face and he wanted to get under Kaname's skin. The more of Kaname he found, he knew there was so much deeper to go. His clumsy fingers found there way to Kaname's belt hook and lingered there, questioning them both whether to go on or not.

Kaname looked into Zero's light purple eyes- The path they'd walk down now was a path of no return. Whatever they had been up till now was all going to dust in a shamble of desire and need. They'd be something new, something that they had until now feared attempting coz they knew, life would be worse then hell if they lost it. Kaname nodded and let Zero undress him slowly. Zero took his time as well- he was doing what he wanted most- to be with this man, this beautiful vampire.

Kaname settled Zero on the bed and then stretched out his whole length against the younger vampire's body. His lips took over Zero's and their hips had a mind of their own. Kaname set a rhythm that he rocked to harder and harder as their kisses gained heat. Kaname's hand ran down Zero's length and claimed his shaft. Zero's hips bucked into his lover's hand at the warm touch. Pumping him harder, Kaname took Zero straight to his first climax in a matter of moments. The look of pleasure as his lover ejaculated was bliss to his eyes, music to his ears. As Zero's evidence of pleasure splashed over their already hot bodies, Kaname's eyes grew darker with need. He needed to feel the inside of this man he loved. He put his fingers into Zero's mouth, who happily laved them into dripping wetness.

The fingers hurt at first when inside his body and Zero cried out in pain but Kaname soothed him "It'll be good in a minute, baby," he said as he widened the entrance. Another finger followed, Kaname explored Zero with his soft fingertips. His eyes never left his lover's face- glowing with a shade of intense happiness.

Kaname penetrated Zero with ease- he'd taken his time to prepare his lover. He wanted it to be all pleasure and sweetness that Zero would remember forever. He shifted to make him more comfortable and set a rhythm to his movements. Zero met him in time to increase his feelings. Kaname found his sweet spot deep inside and tried to get it every single time he went for it. He wanted Zero reeling in pleasure from the love that he felt towards him. Zero clutched the bed sheets tight as the climax washed over his senses again and cried out. Kaname came soon after, burying his seed deep inside Zero. Feeling completely washed out, he dropped next to his heaving lover. Their hearts were beating fast and they felt the glow off their bodies of the heat and the sweet love they'd made.

When Kaname caught his breath he looked Zero in the eye. "I love you Zero," he said with all sincerity he felt in his heart. "I love you too, Kaname," Zero replied. He kissed him sweetly and held on to the hug that the pureblood had pulled him into. He felt dreamy and his lids drooped.

"Don't sleep yet, love," Kaname whispered in his ear. "I won't be here when you wake up," he said. Zero tensed a bit. He was relaxing a lot after the pleasurable activity they'd engaged it. Was he regretting what they'd done?

"But I'll be back as fast as I can," he promised.

Zero pouted slightly. "Do you have to go? " he asked. His eyes asked the more important question._ Are you gonna regret our love and leave me forever?_

Kaname caressed Zero cheek knowing how hard it was for him to leave, but a commitment was a commitment. His love for this hunter would never die- it had been sealed in such a pure and immortal way! "I hate to, but I have to go," he said. "But I'm here for you, always," Kaname said.

"I know," Zero said hugging his lover tight. "That's why I love you so."

The smile on Zero's face robbed he heart all over again and he felt himself slipping from his consciousness into a warm peaceful slumber.

So what do you think?? Like it?

This was the most visual I've gotten until now... So if you need me to explore a particular area- let me know.

Suggestion, ideas- Always welcome!

REVIEWS- YALL be Remembered FOREVER!!

******************************************


End file.
